Enter Fireteam Mesa/Transcript
Part 1 Mustang: Well, looks like you got a mission, Derrick. Coolautiz and 22kingdomheartsfan Presents.... (The scene switches to the interior of a pelican.) A Legends of the Multi-Universe Story.... Freeze: What did Volk give us? Sunset: He gave us the location of a major Charon operation. A Spire on Apex 7. He's made an alliance with Jul 'Mdama, leader of the Covenant Remnant. Kimball: I thought Jul 'Mdama was fighting against humanity. That was the whole reason why he rebelled against the Arbiter. Sampson: Yes, we know. But Jul 'Mdama has no problem with making alliances with humans if it's to further his goals. Harper: He did just that with Dr. Halsey. Mustang: That's correct, Harper. However, our main target is Adagio Dazzle. We need her extracted and brought back to Infinity. Kimball: Why not just kill her? Freeze: She actually wants us to come get her. Mustang: We've sent Fireteam Sidewinder to secure her, by they're pinned down. Harper: And you want us to unpin them? Mustang: That and secure the HVI. If you encounter Jul 'Mdama, which is high possibility, you know what to do. Freeze: Got it, Dad. Mustang: Good luck, Mesa. Also, Freeze, your Mother says to be careful. Same message comes from me. Good luck, son. Freeze: Thanks Dad. (The transmission ends. The team arms up.) Harper: I remember when your old man was your age, kid. Tough and determined. Just like you. Freeze: My Mother told me those stories, Harper. Kimball: Approaching target structure. (The back opens.) Freeze: Alright. Fireteam Mesa, we are green!! (The team puts on their helmets and exits the pelican.) Freeze: Overlord, we've entered the A.O. Overlord: Roger that, Mesa. Sidewinder's position has been linked to your HUDs. Freeze: FILSS, connect me to Fireteam Sidewinder. F.I.L.S.S: Connecting.... Comms online. Wash: (Comms) This is Agent Washington of Fireteam Sidewinder. We are pinned down, over? Freeze: Agent Washington, this is Fireteam Mesa coming to your position. Sit tight and hold your ground. Wash: On it. (The team swiftly fight through Charon and Covenant forces. They eventually reach Fireteam Sidewinder's location.) Wash: Way to make an entrance. Freeze: Thanks. May: Glad you made it. Kimball: Here they come. Get ready! (Both teams defeat both forces. Later, both teams approach the location of Adagio Dazzle and Jul 'Mdama.) Flash: There they are. Keegan: Four Sangheili guards surrounding 'Mdama. Harper: We can take 'em. Frost, keep an eye on them. (Forst prepares the Binary Rifle he took from a fallen Charon soldier. He watches Jul and Adagio.) Jul 'Mdama: What is the problem? Adagio: '''I've never seen this Spire. If Hargrove is so quick to get this done, he would've better armed his soldiers. '''Jul 'Mdama: You claim that the remnants of your Siren pendants will still access this spire even after they've shattered. Adagio: And they can. But, not immediately. Jul 'Mdama: The security situation is not stable. There's no time to dither. You will also accord me the respect befitting of the Didact's hand. Adagio: You've also promised me to restore my jewels and its powers. Jul 'Mdama: ENOUGH! (Freeze looks from the vantage point through his scope.) Freeze: Come to daddy, boy. Jul 'Mdama: '''Resume your work. '''Harper: Eyes on target. (Keegan signals Frost to fire. Frost fires the rifle, killing a Sangheili. The teams move in with May staying behind and kill the remaining Sangheili, and eventually kills Jul 'Mdama. May arrives and the teams surround Adagio.) Freeze: Adagio Dazzle, the Knights would like to have a word with you. Adagio: (Smirks and chuckles) Oh, I'm glad you've all made it. (Meanwhile....) STAFF OF CHARON.... Charon Soldier: Chairman, bad news. The Order sent in Knights and they killed your Sangheili asset. They're taking the Siren back to Infinity. Hargrove: Fall back and return to base. I'll deal with this. (Hargrove terminates the transmission.) Hargrove: You continue to disappoint me, boy. Your Father and Mother were annoyances enough. But you... It is time you lay down and die! (Hargrove pushes a button. Back on the surface, a number of Mantises dropped from the sky.) Mantis: Engaging Targets! Freeze: Shit! It's Hargrove!! Adagio: This is tiring. LOTM: FIRE REBELLION: SEASON 6 Part 2 Hargrove: (Over loudspeaker) You continue to fight even after Luna was lost! Well no more! Freeze: Infinity, we need assistance! Calling for emergency extraction! Sunset: Got it! Sit ti.... Hargrove: (hacked into the radio) I don't think so! (Several mantises locate and surround the teams.) Hargrove: Surrender now, and will be allowed to live a few seconds longer! Freeze: We will never surrender to you! Hargrove: Very unwise, boy! (The Mantises prepares to kill the teams. All of a sudden...) ???: '''Rising Destroyer!! (Marcus Damon and RizeGreymon arrive, destroys the mantises and extracts the teams and Adagio.) '''Hargrove: NO!! (Back on Infinity, the teams return with Adagio. Mustang retrieves her.) Mustang: '''Good work, Mesa. (Mustang leaves, Fluttershy starts to approach the team.) '''Kimball: Looks like your mother wants to speak to you. (The rest of the team leaves.) Freeze: Hi Mom. Fluttershy: I'm so glad you're okay, dear. Freeze: I'm fine, Mom. Fluttershy: I was so worried when I heard that Hargrove nearly killed you out there. Freeze: Yeah, I understand. He surprised us with the mantis drops. (Freeze and Fluttershy hug.) Fluttershy: Another thing I'm worried about is Agent Michigan. He's never been the same ever since Princess Luna was killed. Freeze: I know, Mom. I know. Mustang: It was very terrible. He loved her very much. Freeze: How'd it happen? Mustang: .... That's a story for another day, son. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline